The present invention relates to a trash bin equipped with an automatic lifting lid and particularly a trash bin that has an induction line located on the periphery of the base seat of the lid for triggering a motor to lift the lid automatically to receive garbage.
The trash bins with a lifting lid now available on the market generally are actuated by foot (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2). The trash bin has a pedal located on the lower end of the trash bin that may be tapped by foot to lift the lid and open the trash bin to receive garbage. The pedal connects to the rear end of the lid through a L-shaped linkage bar to control the lifting movement. Such a construction still has problems in practice, notably:
1. The pedal is located on the lower end of the trash bin for lifting the lid to receive garbage. The lid closes automatically when user""s foot moves away from the pedal. Thus the lid remains closed in normal conditions. However, the L-shaped linkage bar tends to be smeared by dust and dirt and result in losing automatic closing function.
2. The L-shaped linkage bar is prone to malfunction after used for a period of time. It also generates a lot of noise when in use.
3. Disabled people who have foot problems cannot use the pedal.
It is not convenient for some people.
Therefore the primary object of the invention is to resolve the aforesaid disadvantages. The trash bin with an automatic lifting lid according to the invention includes a bucket and a lid coupling with the bucket. There is an induction line located on the periphery of the lid. When an user approaches the opening of the trash bin, the induction line triggers a motor to automatically lift the upper lid open and closed so that use of the trash bin is more convenient and closing of the lid is more effective.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.
Further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.